Baby and Me!
by e.laxxy
Summary: Kehadiran bayi misterius di kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata./ OneShot/ Sasuhina/ #SHBF5/ #SasuhinaBimonthlyFiclet Prompt Family/ DLDR!/ Read and review minna, happy reading


**Baby and Me!**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** Alur Cepat, TYPO, OOC, AU, OS, DLL.

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Family, Drama

#SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet5

Sasuke **23 Tahun**

Hinata **21 Tahun**

Sai **10 Bulan**

 **DLDR. NO FLAME.**

 **Hari Pertama**

"HUWEEEEEEEE!" Suara tangis bayi menggelegar di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hinata..." Ujar Sasuke sambil membangunkan gadis yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Hinata menggeliat malas dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Dengar? Ada suara bayi menangis." Bisik Sasuke. Hinata masih cuek dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak kencang.

"APAAAAAA? Kenapa kau diam saja Suke-kun?!" Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan mencari sumber suara. Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap dan membuka pintu depan, dan TADAAAA. Ia menemukan bayi mungil di depannya sedang menangis kencang.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun! CEPAT KESINI!" Teriakan Hinata membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ck. Kau sekarang cerewet sekali Hinata."

" _Anata_ ini bagaimana! Tadi kau bilang 'ada suara bayi menangis', bukan hanya 'ada suara bayi' Sasuke, tapi memang ADA BAYINYA!" Hinata cuap-cuap sementara perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Kenapa jadi AKU yang dimarahi?!" teriaknya frustasi. Hinata hanya melengos lalu membawa bayi tersebut masuk. Sasuke melihat ada kertas terselip di keranjang bayi tersebut. _Apa ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

 _Tolong rawat bayi ini untuk sementara saja, setelah urusanku selesai aku akan menjemputnya. Oh ya, nama bayinya Sai! Perlakukan dia dengan baik ya:p_

 _Re : U.I & K_

"APAAAAAAA?" pekiknya sebal. Hinata mengintip dari ruang tengah sambil menggendong bayi yang bernama Sai ini.

"Ada apa Suke sayang?" tanyanya. Sambil menenangkan diri, Sasuke menyodorkan surat tersebut pada Hinata.

"Sialan yang mengirim bayi ini, seenaknya saja menyuruh kita mengurusnya!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yaaah, hitung-hitung saja latihan mengurus bayi kaaaan. Biarkan aku merawatnya ya Sukeee~" Rengek Hinata. _Ah bayi ini merepotkan sekali pasti, Hinata pasti lebih memperhatikannya daripada aku nantinya, tidaaaaak boleh!_ " _Iie_ Hinata, tidak boleh!" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Hinata mulai memasang Puppy Eyes Jutsunya, _jangan jurus itu Hinataaaaa!_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sukeeeee~"

"Tidak."

"Sukeeeeeee~"

"IIE HINATA."

"SUKEEEEEEEEE!" Kali ini ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Argh! Kalau begini mana bisa Sasuke menolak.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Sasuke memasang wajah _stoic_ nya. Hinata bersorak kegirangan, dan responnya membuat Sasuke menganga.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua bisa latihan jadi orang tua yang baik kan Sukeee~ Nanti kita menjaganya bergantiaaaan," Godanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Sasuke menutupi telinganya dengan bantal, bahkan di hari cutinya ini ia tak bisa beristirahat akibat monster kecil yang sangat rewel tersebut. Sasuke menidurkannya di sebelahnya dan berharap bayi itu akan tidur tenang, beberapa menit kemudian bayi itu berteriak kencang, membuat Sasuke kalang kabut, ia segera menekan _speed dial_ di ponselnya.

"Hinata? Kau dimana? Cepat pulang! Monster ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"— _Ini sudah selesai, sabar Suke sayaaaang, perlakukan dia dengan baik atau tak akan ada 'JATAH' untukmu!"_ ancam Hinata di seberang telepon, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. "Hn." Sasuke mematikan telepon dan men _deathglare_ bayi di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Sai-kun jangan rewel lagi yaaaa, nanti kaa-chanmu ngambek padaku kalau kau masih bawel seperti ini," ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi gembil Sai, namun tangisan Sai malah semakin kencang. "DASAR KAU MONSTER KECIIIIL! TEGANYA KAU PADA TOU-CHANMU INIIII!" Sasuke semakin sebal, dengan uring-uringan ia menggendong Sai.

Sasuke cemberut sambil menatap tajam Sai, anehnya bayi itu malah tertawa-tawa melihat Sasuke yang dilanda _badmood._ Membuat Sasuke tak tega dan tersenyum melihat Sai.

"Nah begitu, anak pintar..." Bisik Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sai, beberapa menit berlalu, nampaknya Sai sudah terlelap. Sasuke juga mengantuk, perlahan ia menidurkan Sai di ranjangnya dan ia berbaring di sebelahnya, kemudian menyelimuti Sai dan Sasuke pun terlelap bersama monster kecilnya.

"Tadaimaaaa Sukeeee, Sai-kuuuun~" Hinata mendapati rumahnya sangat sepi. _Kemana mereka berdua?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk Sai, pemandangan yang amat sangat langka itupun membuat Hinata kegirangan dan mengabadikan foto ayah dan anak tersebut.

Malam harinya, Sasuke terbangun karena mendapati aroma tomat yang begitu menggoda. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat Hinata memasak, sedangkan Sai duduk manis di kursi 'bayi'nya.

"Hinataaaaaaa..." Bisik Sasuke manja sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Iya Sukeeeeeee-kun?"

 **CUP**

Kecupan singkat di bibir Hinata membuatnya merona malu. "Su-suke!? Jangan a-aneh aneh! Ada Sai-kun, jangan mengajarinya hal yang ti-tidak baik," Cicitnya. Sasuke menyeringai dan menggoda Hinata lagi.

"Biarkan saja monster kecil itu, lagipula dia juga tak tahu kan kita sedang apa."

 **CTAK**

"Awwwwwww!" Sasuke meringis pelan ketika sendok bayi yang belepotan bubur mengenai kepalanya.

"Sai-kunnnn jangan nakal _nee_ dengan tou-chanmu," kata Hinata sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke, ia menghampiri Hinata dan Sai sambil melemparkan _deathglare_ nya pada monster kecil tersebut.

"Kau. Nakal. Sekali." Desisnya, melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya, Sai menangis kencang dan Hinata mencubit perut Sasuke.

"Suke! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan menakutinya, lagian dia hanya anak kecil Sukeeee wajarlah kalau dia seperti itu!" cerocosnya sambil langsung menggendong Sai. Tepat ketika Sai berada di gendongan Hinata, bayi tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke bersiap untuk menakuti Sai dan Hinata berbalik ke arahnya dan berkata,

"Ingat Suke-kun. Baik-baiklah kepada Sai-kun atau tak akan ada jatah dan menu TOMAT lagi untukmu." Ancamnya sambil membawa Sai ke kamar.

"KAU MONSTER KECIL SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **Hari Kedua**

Keesokan harinya, Hinata hendak pergi berbelanja keperluan bayi. Sasuke bersikeras tidak mau ikut dan Hinata menyuruh Sasuke mengawasi Sai.

"Sai-kun, kaa-chan belanja dulu yaaaa. Sai-kun dirumah dengan Suke jangan nakal yaaa, nanti tou-chanmu ngambek lagi, _Jaa_!" Siang itu, Sasuke tengah menonton televisi dan Sai bermain dengan mainannya.

"Oooochan.. Ochaaaaan," Panggil Sai.

"Hn?" gumamnya tanpa menoleh ke Sai. Sebal karena tidak dihiraukan, ia melemparkan mainannya dan sukses mengenai kepala Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Arghhh kau ini! Hn apa?!" desis Sasuke sambil menghadap ke Sai. Sai menggapai-gapai Sasuke minta digendong. Tiba-tiba Sai melepas dotnya dan memasukkan dot tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Jangan bandel Sai." Ujar Sasuke sambil menggendong Sai ke halaman belakang. Karena tidak dituruti keinginannya, Sai mulai berlinangan air mata.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke mulai panik teringat ancaman Hinata. Berusaha keras menahan emosi, ia akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah, sini dotmu!" Sasuke pun memasukkan dot itu kedalam mulutnya, tangisan Sai terhenti dan ia tertawa geli sambil bertepuk tangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai menarik-narik rambut Sasuke.

"Ochaaaan, aem..." ujarnya cadel. _Ah Hinata belum pulang juga, baiklah aku akan membuatkannya bubur!_ Tekadnya dalam hati. Di dapur, Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan peralatan masak dan akhirnya terciptalah 'bubur bayi' buatan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyuapi Sai. Tiba-tiba Sai meminta sendok yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menyuapinya dan Sasuke memberikannya.

"Ochannnn" Katanya sambil memainkan sendoknya, rupanya ia ingin menyuapi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membuka mulutnya, memilih menuruti saja apa yang diminta Sai. Setelah selesai makan, badan mereka berdua belepotan akibat acara suap-suapan tadi.

"Sai mandi dulu ya, tou-chan siapkan airnya dulu," Sasuke mendudukkan Sai di kursi bayinya dan merebus air hangat.

"Yuk monster kecil mandi dulu~" Ujarnya sambil menggendong Sai menuju kamar mandi, ketika memandikan Sai, bocah itu malah melempar gayungnya yang penuh air menuju Sasuke, alhasil badannya basah kuyup. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan kejahilan Sai, ia tidak marah-marah seperti biasanya.

"Hmmm lebih baik aku juga ikut mandi, badanku lengket semua." Akhirnya Sasuke melepas bajunya dan masuk ke _bathtub_. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai, _sekilas ia mirip juga dengan Itachi. Bagaimana ya kabarnya? Sudah lama dia tidak menghubungiku..._

"Sukeee-kun? Sai? _Tadaimaaa~_ Dimana kalian?" terdengar suara Hinata yang baru pulang belanja.

"Acchan.. Acchan" Jawab Sai cadel. Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang mandi bersama Sai.

" _Okaeri_ Hinata" Sahut Sasuke. "Mau bergabung dengan kami?" godanya sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata.

" _He-hentai!_ " Pekik Hinata sambil lari keluar kamar mandi, membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Setelah selesai memandikan Sai, ia menggendong Sai ke kamar dan memakaikan baju.

"Sai-kun, tadi kaa-chan beli mainan baru buat Sai" Hinata berjalan memasuki kamar dan membawa alat mewarnai untuk Sai, ia bertepuk tangan gembira lalu menguap lebar.

"Dia mengantuk Suke-kun... Mari kita tidurkan dia." Bisik Hinata sambil membawa Sai ke ranjangnya. Sai berada di tengah sementara kanan kirinya diapit oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Setelah Sai terlelap, mereka menyelimutinya dan menuju ke sofa di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Dia manis sekali ya... Aku sangat menyukainya Sasuke-kun, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn. Lumayan, meskipun dia masih sering menjahiliku, yah begitulah aku juga mulai menyukainya" Ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti orang tuanya mencarinya, lalu mereka menelantarkan Sai seperti itu lagi? Aku sungguh tak mau berpisah dengannya."

"..." Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sambil memandangnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Hinata? Kuharap orangtuanya orang baik-baik, dan aku tak segan-segan menghajar mereka kalau mereka tak bisa merawat Sai dengan baik nanti." Bisiknya sambil mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Sudah malam Hinata, lebih baik kita tidur." Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar, dan bergabung dengan Sai yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **Hari ke Tujuh**

Sasuke dan Sai sedang duduk di ruang makan menunggu Hinata memasak makan siang untuk mereka, Sasuke sedang bermain dengan Sai ketika bel rumah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Hinata meletakkan panci hendak membuka pintu, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu depan.

 **KRIIIINGGGG!**

Bel itu ditekan-tekan dengan tidak sabar oleh tamu tersebut, membuat Sasuke sebal.

" _Otouto_ lama sekali kau buka pintunya!"

Sasuke menganga melihat dua tamu misterius yang tak lain adalah Itachi dan Konan.

" _Baka Aniki._ Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Dengusnya sambil ngeloyor ke ruang makan.

"Hinata-chaaaaan~" teriak Konan sambil memeluk Hinata, Hinata tak kalah histeris melihat Konan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Konan-nee, darimana saja kau! Kenapa tak menghubungi kami?! Saat pernikahan kami kau juga tak datang!" tanyanya. Konan tertawa geli sementara Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sai dan menggendongnya.

"Halo jagoan, apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil menghujani Sai dengan ciuman.

"Hei _baka aniki_. Jangan sok kenal dengannya, monster kecil jangan dekat-dekat nii _-_ sanku. Nanti kau tertular sifatnya." Itachi hanya terkekeh dan menyentil dahi Sasuke. "Kau yang _baka_ _otouto_! Dia kan anakku, jadi aku bebas menggendongnya. Ya kan Sai?" Sukses membuat Hinata memecahkan telurnya dan Sasuke menyemburkan air yang diminumnya.

"NANI?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja, sementara Konan menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. Sai tertawa geli sambil memainkan rambut Itachi. "BRENGSEK KAU. ANAK SENDIRI DITELANTARKAN!" geram Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Itachi. "KENAPA KAU MENITIPKANNYA PADAKU?!"

"Kau masih ingat kan dengan orang yang mencelakaiku saat pesta pernikahan kami? Setelah tahu Konan akan melahirkan, aku berusaha menyembunyikan keluarga kami dari orang tersebut. Dan kau malah memberi tahunya alamat baru kami. _Baka_!" Sasuke mengingat-ingat orang yang dimaksud Itachi.

 **Flashback On**

 _"Selamat pagi, benar ini kediaman Sasuke Uchiha?"_

 _"Hn. Saya sendiri. Ada perlu?"_

 _"Saya Kabuto, wakil CEO di Uchiha Corp Tokyo. Belakangan ini saya mencoba menghubungi Itachi-sama karena sudah lama beliau tak masuk kerja, namun selalu gagal. Bisakah anda menyampaikan pesan ini?"_

 _"Lebih baik anda sampaikan sendiri Kabuto-san, sayaa beri alamatnya—"_

 **Flashback Off**

"Hn. Aku tak tahu kalau orang itu berusaha mencelakaimu lagi. Lalu?"

"Saat itu dia menembaki rumahku, lebih parahnya dia sudah tahu tentang anakku lalu berusaha menyanderanya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menitipkannya padaku, karena ia hanya punya sedikit informasi tentangmu." Jelasnya.

"Itachi-nii kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau _otouto_ ku ini benci anak kecil Hinata. Makanya aku menitipkannya diam-diam." Jawabnya pelan. "Maaf kalau merepotkan kalian." Ujar Konan. "Sekarang ia sudah diamankan polisi, keadaan sudah kembali normal. Kami ingin menjemput Sai" Lanjutnya. Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

" _Anooo_ , bolehkah kami bertemu dengannya lagi Konan-nee?" Konan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku akan sering membawanya kesini, benar kan Sai-kun?" Sai mengangguk antusias. Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih banyak sudah menjaga anakku _otouto_. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Hn. Awas saja kau berani menelantarkannya lagi. Aku tak akan ragu untuk membawamu ke pengadilan dan membuat Sai menjadi anakku." Ancamnya sambil menyeringai. Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sampai jumpa lagi _baka otouto_. Oh iya ini alamatku." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kertas. " _Jaa_ Hinata-chan terimakasih banyak..." setelah mereka berpamitan, Hinata dan Sasuke mengantarkan mereka sampai ke pagar rumah.

" _Jaa_ occhan jeyek, _Jaa_ acchan ntik" kata Sai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan Sasuke mencubit pipi gembilnya. "Dasar monster kecil, pantas saja ia menyebalkan sekali, sama seperti ayahnya" ejek Sasuke. Hinata menyikut rusuk Sasuke dan mencium puncak kepala Sai. Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala Sai. _Kami bakal merindukanmu monster kecil!_

 **The End**


End file.
